


Day on the Farm

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cats, Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Bunch of farm dogs and stray dogs, and maybe some catsMaybe horses as well, maybe sheep or cows.





	Day on the Farm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eros, a Shepherd dog with soft tan and black fur, barked and wagged his tail as he ran with Luka. Lu, as he affectionately called him, had admitted to liking him, and now they were basically mates. The three year old Border collie male was homosexual, but only for Eros now. Also, he had a brother at a neighboring farm, but that wasn't really important here. Anyhow, the two herding dogs ran together, then turned back when the farmer whistled. Luka twitched his brown ears and nose, flicking his brown tail with its white tip. He rushed up to the farmer, and got scratched gently on his forehead diamond. That was one of the redhead dog's favorite places to be scratched, kissed, pet, or tapped. The white dog with the red back patch and rump patch slid onto his side when scratched on the back. The light blue and brown eyes slid shut, and he thumped his leg happily.

Meanwhile, the house guarder Samt, a Doberman, and her partner Tarra, a Vizla, were sitting on the porch. The two four year old bisexual guard dogs looked at one another a moment. Tarra's golden brown eyes were warm as she looked at the black and tan dog beside her. Suddenly, the guard trainees Night and Luna, being trained to guard the livestock themselves, rushed up. They were both one year old Catahoula mixes, Night being male and Luna female. They were siblings, as was obvious, and both had been fixed...though most of the others hadn't. Either way, Night was homoromantic and Luna was panromantic. The black and white male with speckles in the white yawned, and sat down. His sister had the same type of white markings, and the same speckling in the white. She was dark spotted gray as a base, with the aforementioned white and speckling.

Both pups had one ear standing up and one flop ear, but their eyes were different colors. Night had amber eyes, while Luna had golden, but anyway they both laid down panting. The two adult dogs sniffed and poked them with their noses, then continued their watch. Meanwhile, Tomm and Jerr the barn cats were running around and batting at each other. They soon stopped, purring and licking each other now, grooming one another in fact. 

-skip to them finding the pups alone in the nearby...woods or park. Park, they're finding them in a dog park-

The farmer had brought Night and Luna to the dog park with his wife, and two of their four teenage children were with them. It was the youngest two, a fourteen year old and a sixteen year old. The other two siblings were nineteen year old twins, and were taking care of the farm. Anyhow, the two teenagers had Eros and Luka on leashes, and were walking them. They were still trying to leash train the two wild pups, by having the older dogs demonstrate. Suddenly, Luka froze for a couple minutes, then nearly yanked the younger teen off his feet. He yelped and managed to regain control of the dog. He hummed a small sound, then let the dog lead him to some bushes, where he discovered...eight pups! "Mom, dad!" he yelled, and they rushed over and saw the pups as well. They had the boy and dog stay, getting the other three into the mini van, then coming back.

They had both a mini van and a truck, as well as an extra truck and a couple of trailers. Anyhow, they each grabbed a pup, dad actually grabbed two, and brought them to the van. So far, they had two white pups and a brown and tan one in the van; then they returned to get more. Luka picked one up too, surprising them, a white and black one. Therefore, the teenage boy grabbed the other black and white one, and they made their way back. They'd left their daughter at the van to keep an eye on the dogs, and of course the new pups. Now, they each held one, even dad, and the four days did as well. Luna and Night oddly copied what Eros and Luka were doing, holding a puppy each between their paws. Dad drove them home, and they opened the doors, the dogs carrying the pups. Yes, Night and Luna were copying that part too, and they all got to the farmhouse.

Samt and Tarra immediately rushed them at the entrance, startling the older pups by snatching the younger ones. "Well...guess those two will be like mothers to those pups," farmer said. His daughter piped up "Let's name the pups Judo and Rogue!" and he shrugged and nodded to that. Meanwhile, Eros and Luka had refused to give up the white and black, and the brown and tan. "We should name the white and black one Eclipse. The brown and tan one can be called Nova," the son then spoke, and earned a smile from mom.

-one more skip, the family friends are coming to get pups for their dogs-

Galaxy and Star, two she dogs, barked excitedly and wagged their tails as they sniffed the white pup that would be theirs. The blue eyed (oddly) black lab golden mix and her cream and white husky mate seemed excited. They named their pup Spirit, and took him with them. For the last white pup came Sun, also a cream and white husky, and his gray mate Moon. Moon is Galaxy's brother, but anyway they named the pup Sin and took him home. Two other people showed up as well, with a smaller white dog and his white and red mate.

The red was on both sides of the head, all of ears, a back patch, and near the rump. They took home the two white and black pups that were left, naming them Raigar and Ranger. That was that, all the pups were adopted, the last family taking theirs home as well. Anyhow, the farmer took the two Catahoula out to continue their guard training, showing them how to do it. They wagged their tails and ignored his commands at the start. Then they began to actually listen and do what he wanted of them, so then he praised them.

What a productive day.

End


End file.
